


Dance Disaster: Part 12

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [12]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Amber find out if they are in the finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 12

Kevin had been back at work for just shy of two weeks now and although he was by no means well, he had enjoyed dancing with Amber. After their meal out with the other dancers, Kevin had started to feel more confident (in part due to the compliments he and Amber had received).

The pair had sailed through the quarter-final but now, as he stood under the silvery light of the spotlight, waiting to discover whether he and Amber would be safely through to the final, all of Kevin's new-found confidence seemed to drain from him, like blood seeping from a wound.

Although, he and Amber had danced two superb routines- a foxtrot to 'Speaking of Happiness' by Roberto Siroli, and a jive to the Beatles version of 'Twist and Shout', scoring thirty-nine and forty respectively, Kevin was uncertain as to whether or not the public would have voted for them, especially as Amber, an American, was practically unheard of in England.

"And through to the finals are..." announced Tess Daley, "Rocco and Karen!"

Kevin did know whether to be pleased for his fiancé or profusely irritated that Rocco had managed to make it through to the finals, despite his somewhat dubious dancing.

"Also through are... Jacob and Iveta! That means that, Amber and Kevin, Katherine and Aljaz, and David and Joanne, one of you is through to the final, the other two will have to dance off for survival," Tess continued.

Kevin's heart was racing and he could tell that Amber was equally as nervous as he was. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, but he was aware that it had little effect.

"Surviving to dance another week," said Claudia Winkleman, "are..."

Kevin felt physically sick.

"Amber and Kevin!"

Relieved, Kevin mouthed a 'thank you' to the audience and hugged Amber.

The celebrations were short-lived, for the dance-off commenced just a few minutes afterwards.

Aljaz was Kevin's best friend, and Joanne was his sister. Consequently, Kevin could hardly bare to watch, as the two couples made their way onto the floor.

Katherine and Aljaz had chosen to perform their first dance, a stunning Viennese waltz to 'A New Day Has Come' by Celene Dion. They had performed it beautifully in the live show and Kevin could only theorise that the public had forgotten to vote, for it really was a breathtaking routine.

David and Joanne meanwhile danced a rumba to 'Amado Mio' by Pink Martini. They danced well, but in Kevin's opinion they had not excelled themselves.

It was not that David was a worse dancer than Katherine, just that the dance had not suited him.

The judges seemed to agree, as only Darcy did not save Katherine.

"That means are line up for the finals is as follows: Rocco and Karen, Jacob and Iveta, Amber and Kevin, and Katherine and Aljaz," exclaimed Tess, before ending the show in the traditional way with the words "Keep Dancing."

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob- Jacob Rees-Mogg  
> David- David Bowie  
> Katherine- Katherine Jenkins


End file.
